frcfandomcom-20200213-history
Dugmaren Brightmantle
, , RuneDomain is not supported in Neverwinter Nights | favored weapon = “Sharptack” (short sword) | worshipers = Artisans, dwarves, lore masters, rune casters, scholars, tinkers, wizards | cleric alignments = CG, CN, NG }} Character and Reputation Just as Marthammor Duin exemplifies the occasional dwarven urge to explore the world beyond the mountain, Dugmaren Brightmantle (duhg-mah-ren brite-man-tuhl) signifies the exploratory striving to blaze the trails of creativity by applying accumulated knowledge to create something new and good. Brightmantle represents the progressive elements of a naturally conservative race that nonetheless prides itself on its infrequent innovations. His ceaseless quest for knowledge and constant tinkering and exploring have a tendency to get him into trouble, and though Moradin (his father), admires Dugmaren’s adventuresome spirit, the Dwarffather despairs at his tendency to wander away from a pursuit to follow something else that catches his notoriously fickle attentions. Clergy and Temples Dugmaren’s clerics, known as xothor (“those who seek knowledge”), draw from the most creative tinkers and free thinkers of dwarven communities, on rare occasions even allowing gnomes to join their orders. They follow a doctrine of knowledge for knowledge’s sake, seeing equal value in learning a once-lost recipe for toasted zygom stalk and discovering the crucial flaw in an enemy’s defensive fortifications. In fact, since the xothor strongly favor creation over destruction, there’s a good chance many of them would prefer the recipe. Temples of the Errant Explorer, usually sprawling edifices filled with the scattered detritus of a half-hundred abandoned experiments and twice as many open books, can be found above and below the surface. Xothor pray for spells in the morning. They observe few official holidays, instead whispering a prayer of thanks to the Errant Explorer upon the discovery of some new bit of lore. On Greengrass and Highharvestide, xothor begin the day with several hours in private meditation, staring at the flame of a candle. Thereafter, neighboring xothor gather to discuss their discoveries and creations since the prior convocation. Xothor frequently multiclass as lore masters, rune casters, or wizards. History and Relations with other deities Dugmaren’s ambitions ensure that he’s always at the center of some exploit, frequently in the company of his loose circle of deific associates. His circle includes Haela Brightaxe, Marthammor Duin, Brandobaris, Erevan Ilesere, Gond, and Shaundakul. Gargauth, who represents knowledge hunting for illicit and perverse purposes, is among the Gleam in the Eye’s most hated foes. Dogma The secrets of the world are waiting to be revealed. Travel widely, broaden your mind at every opportunity, and pursue the life of a scholar. Cultivate the spirit of inquiry among the young and be a teacher to all. Seek to recover lost and arcane knowledge of ages past and apply it in the world today. Try new methods of doing things just for the joy of experimenting. Learn a little of everything, for you never know what might be of use down the road. See Also * Forgotten Realms Wiki References Category:Deities Category:Lesser Deities Category:Deities for Chaotic Good Category:Deities for Chaotic Neutral Category:Deities for Neutral Good Category:Dwarf Deities